untitled
by kookai
Summary: the story is about a girl who had an encounter with the geneiryodan in a secret auction. then the girl was surpised to find out that the geneiryodan actually enrolled in their school. the girl was so afraid even though kuroro was trying to be nice. the st


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first fic that I'll be posting for fanfiction.net, hope you guys will find time to read it and review it. I'm not much of a writer so don't expect it to be really good. I'm open to constructive criticisms and comments. Thanks. ^__^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Characters in this story belong to their original copyright owners. I'm just borrowing Hunter X Hunter characters and I do not claim them to be mine or to infringe its creator.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: IT HAS BEGUN!  
  
Walking along the flower-covered streets of the Raikkonen University, I couldn't help myself but think of what had happened last evening. My body trembles with fear and my heart pounds so hard as I recall the event that took place in the secret auction. It was a mass slaughter; blood splashed from every direction and even the hired assassins who were supposed to ensure the safety of the people couldn't do anything; one after the other, they were running for their very own lives. Faces of the group who attacked us flashed one by one in front of me as if they were haunting me. I just learned that the group that attacked the auction last night was said to be the famed Geneiryodan.  
  
"Huh, *sighs* at least I was really good in hiding, thanks to the guy, wearing a furry coat, who helped me. I wonder who he is, he seems kinda cute though, but I think he's a member of the gang. Maybe he's not that really bad, he spared my life. at least I owe him that."  
  
"Haruka! Hey, Haruka are you alright? Didn't you see me waving at you?"  
  
*Surprised* "Oh Rei, gomen.I was just." Before I could even tell her about what happened, Reiko held my hand and dragged me.  
  
"OK! OK! Don't try to explain, I forgive you for ignoring me, anyway I'm really excited, so let's go. I don't want to be late for the first day of school!"  
  
When we reached the main building, we were surprised that a large crowd gathered at the entrance hall. We tried to see what's the commotion all about but we couldn't get near it. We just heard that a bunch of cute guys enrolled in our school.  
  
"Well, who cares about cute guys if I'm not gonna see Mr. Akira. Hurry up! His class has almost started. I might not see him practice his piece this morning in the music room." Rei suddenly uttered as she continued dragging me. I just smiled at the thought that she's still infatuated with her music professor.  
  
In class, the unexpected happened! Those pretty eyes, I'm sure of it. How can I forget those?! Suddenly I felt uneasy.  
  
" Class I want you to meet Kuroro and Hisoka. Their both new students so I want you to treat them well."  
  
"Sure Ms. Kagome. No problem."  
  
"Ok, Kuroro you may take the seat beside Haruka. There *points the vacant seat at my left side near the window*"  
  
Gosh. this is not happening. This is definitely not happening to me. Why are they here in our school? Darn it.*sweatdrops*  
  
"Hi I'm Kuroro." *smiles at me*  
  
" I know. The teacher just told everyone." I tried to answer sarcastically just to hide my fear.  
  
"You're Haruka right? I was just trying to be nice. Anyway, have we met? You seem familiar to me. I think I've seen you before?"  
  
"I don't think so. You must be mistaken. This is the first time that I've seen you" *my voice trembles as I pretend that I don't recognize him. but how can I forget him, he was the guy who helped me last night.even though he's wearing his hair down. I'm still sure he's the one.*  
  
Hisoka, the red-haired guy whom I think was wearing a joker suit last night, was asked to seat at the vacant seat at the back. All daylong I felt as if in every move I make, there's an eye watching me. And every time I look at Kuroro he seemed to be smiling back at me. I'm pretty sure he recognized me, but why smile back at me and be friendly. Aren't we enemies or something? Gosh. I'm really confused. I couldn't even concentrate on what we're doing in class; all that was in my head was the Geneiryodan. The Phantom Brigade in our school. How can one leave with that. What should I do? I kept asking myself, until..  
  
"Krrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At last, the dismissal bell! I ran out the classroom and hurried to meet Rei, but found her flirting with Mr. Akira, so I just went straight home to the dorm and locked myself in my room..  
  
Its already 2:00 am and still I couldn't get Geneiryodan out of my head! I am more bothered about what happened today than what happened yesterday. I've already taken 5 pieces of sleeping pills but it doesn't seem to work on me. The fear seemed to be greater than it was yesterday.  
  
Time passed and my eyelids seemed to be getting heavier, I started yawning but the fear still conquers my whole body. the only thing that keeps me awake. I wanted to give in, I wanted to sleep, and I just wanted to sleep. Little by little the place seemed to be getting blurred and fainted then at last my eyes shut and the whole place was swallowed by darkness as I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
To be cont. 


End file.
